Doctor Who: Diary of Jessica Finch
by Stephanie White
Summary: She sees things normal people don't see. When he dreams threaten her life, her only hope lies in a man she's known her whole life, but he doesn't know her. Will he save her? Can she save him?


**Doctor Who doesn't belong to me, though I wish it did.

**Jessica Finch is my character.

April 15, 2025 9:30 PM

Through space and time, he travels. His life is an endless cycle of mysteries to be solved, planets to be saved, and wrongs to be righted. He is the last of his kind, an ancient alien race known as the Time Lords. He is The Doctor.

My name is Jessica Finch. I've traveled with The Doctor all my life, though he has never seen, nor heard, nor met me. I've seen his hearts break at the loss of life, felt the force of time swarming around me, and cried when he cried, laughed when he laughed. I'm no one special, but in my dreams, I'm there, in his world.

Yes, I realize how foolish I sound, but its true. "Reality" doesn't seem real to me; I feel separated and disoriented. But in my dreams, I belong and I don't feel so out of place. To me, reality is the illusion.

I have no family. I was orphaned at birth, never to know my mother and father. I was found on the street and therefore became property of the State of Louisiana. I bounced from one foster family to the next. I was never adopted; I suppose this was because I spoke of my adventures through space and time constantly as a child. It wasn't until later that I learned people found my tales of space travel outrageous and thought me a few fries short of a Happy Meal. I learned to stay quite and to act "normal" but I always felt alone. I could never be my true self for fear of rejection. I have no one.

I was born on October 13, 2000. I'm 25 years old and I live in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, alone.

I decided to keep this journal because I have this intense notion that soon, things are going to change for me. I'm afraid; scared out of my skull really, and yet my blood is coursing with adrenaline and excitement.

April 16, 2025 8:37 PM

I quit my job today. I used to work at the local market, but I got fed up with the way the staff was treating me. They've treated me like trash since day one; called me names, bossed me around like I was some sort of servant, meant to bend at the will of my master. I forced myself to deal. I had to pay for my flat somehow. Seven years, I dealt with their cruelty. Seven years! Well, not anymore. I'd saved every penny I could over the years and knowing I had enough stashed away to hold me over for a bit, I quit.

Ah, sweet freedom. But I know it won't last. I'll have to find a new job, hopefully one I can enjoy.

April 30, 2025 10:20 PM

My dreams have been getting more intense of late. I'm running from some unknown force and The Doctor isn't with me. Each night "they" get closer and closer, whatever "they" are. I'm calling out "Doctor!! Doctor?! Can you here me?!" But there's no answer. I'm scared to sleep, scared to dream. The sun has set and my body is weary. I must stay awake… I must…stay…awake…

May 1, 2025 7:15 AM

I woke up screaming, drenched in sweat. My dream last night was terrifying.

I was running. I couldn't stop running. "They" had trapped me. I cried out, "Doctor?! Please find me! Please help me!" "They" emerged from the darkness. I could see them. "Their" eyes, oh my god "their" eyes. It was like staring into the depths of hell. There was nothing there but lust, hatred, and hunger. I screamed. "DOCTOR!!!!"

When I awoke my right side was burning. I lifted up my shirt to find five long, deep scratches trailing from my back right shoulder to my front right hip. I don't know how the scratches got there. I only know that the feeling that things are going to change for me has increased.

I can't stop shaking. I need some fresh air.

May 1, 2025 5:45 PM

I went out for that much needed fresh air at about 10:30 a.m. I had hoped walking the bustling streets of Baton Rouge would help to clear my head; instead I found myself even more of a wreck than before. Everywhere I went, every face I saw; I felt like I was being watched, even followed.

I kept on wandering in an effort to escape but to no avail. It was close to 5:00 p.m. when I realized just how far I had wandered. I was standing in an alley adjacent to an old run down theatre; meaning I was lost. I'd never had time to explore this city. I only had time to work. It was only about a mile from my apartment to the market. And when I was out looking for work I hadn't covered more than two miles. I must have been six or seven miles away from my apartment, maybe more. How fast, how long had I been walking? I didn't know. I knew some places here were deemed unsafe, especially for young women traveling alone. Panic started to touch my already rattled nerves. And as if it couldn't get any worse, the skies opened and the rain began to pour.

I ran to the nearest shelter, the old theatre. I crept inside, tripping over what I suppose to have been some old theatre props. Righting myself, I was amazed to find the TARTIS standing in front of me. For a moment I thought I was hallucinating, but when I ran my hand down its wooden side, I felt Time as it kissed my fingertips.

Sheer joy enveloped me. I knocked on the doors of that "blue box," calling out, "Doctor? Are you in there? Doctor?" But there was no answer.

My emotions were running wild. Joy vanished leaving only despair. Was this some sick joke of the universe? I crumpled to the floor, rain pounding on the roof, pouring from my eyes. I'm such a fool, such a lonely fool.

May 3, 2025 8:27 PM

It's a good thing I don't leave home without this journal because I never want to forget this.

After I'd finished writing my previous entry, I sat across from the TARDIS and hardly ever took my eyes off it. I wanted to make sure, absolutely sure, that I didn't miss a thing.

I was tired and I was beginning to nod off, but I fought sleep as best I could. I didn't want to see those horrible creatures again. I heard a sound behind me and my blood ran cold. I turned my head to see what caused it and found myself surrounded by some sort of electronic ring. I could hear a hissing sound from the shadows of the theatre and I thought for sure I was dead.

Just then I heard his voice, that wonderful voice.

"Ello! Mind if I cut in?" He said as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and disabled the ring around me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the TARDIS. As the doors closed behind me I heard a loud thud as something slammed into its side.

"What is that?" I cried.

"That was the Ventasomni." He answered.

"And that would be…?"

"A creature that hunts its prey through one's dreams. Once the prey is marked, well, the hunt resumes in the real world."

My hand instinctively went to my right side. "What makes someone its prey?"

"Being 'tuned in' to another realm; like psychics. But I don't know what would draw one to attack the average human."

"Give usss… the girl." A voice outside the TARDIS hissed.

"Why? What do you want with her?!" The Doctor retaliated.

"Sssshe isss ideal." The creature answered.

"And what makes her so ideal?" The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Sssshe will ssssatisfy our hunger."

"What?"

"Ssshe will sssatisfy…"

I was loosing it by this point. These creatures wanted to devour me. "I don't believe this." I murmured. "The Doctor came to save me, but it's too late."

"What do you mean it's too late?" The Doctor turned to face me, his eyes boring into me.

I couldn't speak. The words were there but unable to escape my lips. I lifted up the side of my shirt to show him the scratches.

His eyes, those gorgeous, lonely, eyes, grew wide in amazement. "You've been marked," he said, stating the obvious.

I gave a solemn nod of agreement. "That's why I know you. I've been with you all my life."

"What?"

I couldn't help myself as a small smirk graced my lips. "I don't recall you introducing yourself and yet I know that your assumed name is 'The Doctor,' just the Doctor. I know that right now I'm standing inside the TARDIS, which is short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Haven't you noticed that I'm not at all afraid or totally shocked by how small the TARDIS appears on the outside, and yet the inside is enormous!?!"

"Alright then, what are you tuned in to?" He teased.

"Time. The Universe. You."

"Me?"

"Yes my brilliant Time Lord, you; in my dreams."

"Oiy! In your dreams?! HA!!"

"Please don't mock me Doctor, I've had enough of that growing up. And yes; in my dreams. How else could I know so much about you, your travels through space and time, even your companions?"

"Well…" He began but never finished. I guess this was one of those rare moments when he was at a loss for words.

Then it was like lightning struck and he began speaking in that 90 mile an hour way of his. "Of course! She will satisfy! Why didn't I see it before?! Because you're tuned into Time, your mind and body would satisfy their hunger indubitably far longer than the norm!"

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but what's the norm?"

"Oh, they feed every 6 to 7 months." He answered nonchalantly, before he truly registered what I'd said earlier about being in tune with Time itself. "Wait. You couldn't possibly be in tune with Time. A human couldn't handle that."

He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned me as I replied, "I see the whole of time and space, just like you Doctor."

He tensed up at my mention of being like him; I could feel the change in his attitude.

Outside the hissing and banging had stopped, but he and I both knew that the Ventasomni where still there waiting.

"What are we going to do?" I began. "We can't exactly wait in here forever. I suppose we couldn't jet off to some other time period because they'd simply follow us, correct?"

"You are perceptive, for a girl who claims to know so much and keeps her own name hidden from me."

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Jessica, Jessica Finch. I guess I was just distracted

by the goings on here."

"Nice to meet you Jessica Finch. I'm the Doctor, but you already knew that didn't you?"

He mused. "You must be the reason the TARDIS brought me here."

"What do you mean I'm the reason the TARDIS took you here?"

"Well, I was just thinking about where I wanted to go next when the TARDIS just took off. Come to think of it, I'd swear I heard someone calling for me."

"So you believe me now?" I smiled excitedly.

"Not sure really. And to answer your question earlier, we're gonna run!" He said as he grabbed my hand and threw open the doors of the TARDIS, bolting through the theatre and down the street.

"Run? That's the best you've got? Won't they catch us?" I panted.

"They won't touch us unless we're alone. They don't like to call attention to themselves. If we can get to a busy shop we can hide and concoct a plan of action."

It was midnight as he and I raced down those dark streets. Holding his hand was like holding all of time in the palm of mine. I imagine this was one of the many reasons his companions loved him so. It seemed like hours before we found a busy pub to duck in and catch our breath.

"You're an anomaly Miss Finch, being able to see the whole of time and space and survive." He sighed.

"Well, so was Captain Jack." I replied.

He looked at me, a flash of astonishment in his eyes, "Tell me this Miss Finch. If you've been with me all your life, seen the places I've been to, met the people I've met, how is it I've never seen you before?"

"Now that, my lonely angel, is a riddle we should answer together." I began. "I've often contemplated this and yet the answer still escapes me. Maybe it's some form of astral-projection. Other than that I haven't the slightest."

His eyes looked even sadder after I referenced his past with Lady de'Pompedor.

I quickly tried to mend the tear I'd made in his hearts, "I'm sorry Doctor. I only seek to convince you. I merely ask your trust. I don't mean to rehash your past hurts."

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Right then." He began with a fake smile upon his lips. "How do we lose the Ventasomni?"

"Doctor, you said, back at the theatre that the Ventasomni was _a_ creature that feeds off people who are 'sensitive.' But there is more than one of them out there. I could hear them in the TARDIS."

"What you heard was the Ventasomni's hunters. The hunters don't need energy to sustain them because they are simply pieces of their master, the Ventasomni. They bring the prey back to their leader for it to feed, therefore creating stronger hunters."

"But if my energy would satisfy it's hunger longer, why would it need stronger hunters?"

"Because the Ventasomni is a greedy race."

"You, you mean there's more of them?" I stuttered.

"Yep. But there aren't but maybe three left in all the universe, because their planet died long ago." He answered knowingly.

"Doctor?" I said as I grabbed hold of his hand. "I believe in you with all my heart, but it bothers me that you cannot find it in at least one of your hearts to trust in me."

He squeezed my hand gently and smiled, but he didn't speak.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move in the darkness. It was then that I realized that most of the people who had been in the bar when he and I had come staggering in had gone. I jumped at the sound of a glass breaking.

The Doctor and I bolted upright and ran to investigate, but there was no vicious alien attack. The bartender was just washing some glasses and one slipped from his grasp.

Again I saw movement out the corner of my eye, but instead of one shadow moving it was five. I nudged the Doctor, and he must have read the fear on my face. He scanned the room and whispered to himself, "Oiy. Those things are gettin' brave."

He grabbed hold of my hand once more and we practically flew through the doors. I heard the hunters hissing behind me, almost cursing. My feet froze. It was like I'd been glued to the concrete.

"Oiy! What are you doing? Run!" The Doctor yelled as he gave my arm a tug and watched me flail about a bit before regaining my balance.

"I… I can't." I whimpered.

"Give usss the girl, or we will have to resssult to other meansss of retrieving her." One of the hunters took a step forward, grinning wickedly.

"Other means?" The Doctor repeated. "And just would those other means be?"

"To dessstroy thisss world. To devour each living sssoul, even though they are unworthy." The hunter mocked.

"Oh, my God. What do we do Doctor?" I sobbed. "I don't want this world to become a desolate wasteland because of me."

"You can't have her or this world. Do you hear me?" The Doctor bellowed.

"Then we shall begin." The hunter's sadistic smile grew as he yanked some poor bystander off his feet.

"No!!" I cried. "Please no!!" I fought to run but my feet wouldn't budge.

The man was devoured before my very eyes. I watched in horror as his lifeless body fell to the ground. "Doctor? There must be something we can do!"

"Think, think, think!" He said tugging at his hair; pacing back and forth. " Maybe, if we could get to the ship, we could wire the engine to the converter, thereby creating and electrical disturbance that would cause the ship's energy to fluctuate significantly causing the ship itself to shut down completely."

I looked at him in shock, "Turn off their ship?! What's that gonna do?"

He smiled, "Oh, I'm clever aren't I? You see when the back up generator goes to start up, the engine will as well, therefore creating a strong magnetic type of friction triggering the engines to explode thereby creating a domino effect throughout the entire system. The whole ship will be blown to shreds!"

He'd been rambling on in that 90 mile a minute way again, which is so confusing to listen to. Once he'd stopped I had to wait a few seconds for my head to stop spinning.

"Wouldn't that be doing what you hate most? Killing?" I asked. I hated bringing up such painful memories and causing him to think badly of himself.

He hung his head, "Yes, but it's the only way I can think of to protect the earth."

"I could just surrender you know." I suggested.

He looked at me, fury burning in his eyes. "If you did that, they'd still destroy this planet. They're greedy, remember? They wouldn't stop until they'd feasted on everything. And after that they'd move on to another planet and start the whole process again."

"Then what makes me so special?" I shouted.

"Because you see the whole of time and space, they could use you to fuel they're ship to where ever, whenever. You'd become part of the ship." The Doctor whispered.

"You mean I wouldn't die quickly like that man, but I'd become a tool, another wheel turning in their engine?"

"Yep." He answered solemnly. "But all you need to do is act like you surrender and I'll take care of the rest."

I nodded, calling on all the strength inside me to fight. "I surrender." I called out to the hunters.

The Doctor slipped something in my pocket and then said, "Go on! I don't care what happens to you!"

I knew he was acting but to hear him say such hurtful words still pulled at my heart.

"Fine! You stupid idiot! You'll thank me when this world is safe!" I yelled back.

The hunters muttered some rhythmic, inaudible words, and my feet were released. They then dragged me away and I was soon teleported to the Ventasomni ship.

The moment my feet touched that ship I felt faint. The energy in that place was so heavy and dense; full of anger, hatred, and lust. The Ventasomni stared down at me from his throne and my knees felt weak. 'Doctor,' I thought, 'Please get me out of here.'

The hunters put me in a holding cell and then rejoined with their master.

The Ventasomni laughed mockingly in a deep scratchy voice. "So I have you now. The fusion chamber isn't quite complete. Once it is, you will help me devour all the universe!"

Trying to be brave I answered, "I thought you only hunted those who were 'sensitive.' Why then would you devour the whole universe?"

"I'm hungry. Sure you and those like you are delectable, but I desire more." The Ventasomni replied.

One of the Ventasomni's hunters approached him and whispered something in his ear. A huge, evil smile grew on his face and he announced that the fusion chamber had been completed.

I was then dragged to another level of their ship, and escorted into a large room that looked something like a laboratory. In the center of the room was the fusion chamber, which was wired to the ship's core engine.

I shuttered. The hunters pulled me toward the fusion chamber, but I fought to the best of my ability. I don't know what caused me to suddenly fight back. Maybe it was fear of death, or maybe it was me trying to stall for the Doctor.

I fought my best but it wasn't enough. I felt a stinging in the back of my neck and I realized that they'd used a tranquilizer on me. It was powerful enough to render my muscles practically useless, but not strong enough to knock me unconscious.

The hunters laid me in the fusion chamber and just as they were about to lock me in, I heard an explosion. The hunters scurried about hissing trying to uncover the reason for the explosion.

The room was empty except for me. I heard the steel door slide open, I struggled to see who had entered the room but the tranquilizer wouldn't allow me to. I saw the fusion chamber's door lift and I saw him, my Doctor.

He picked me up gently, and carried me back to the TARDIS. Once inside, another explosion, and another. The Ventasomni's destruction had begun.

"It was the only way." The Doctor sighed as he powered up the TARDIS, destination Earth, Baton Rouge, Louisiana.

The Doctor took care of me until the tranquilizer wore off and when it did I gave him a great big hug.

"How did you find me?"

"I slipped a tracer in your pocket."

"Goodness, I thought I was a goner for a moment there. But when I saw you, I felt like I'd won the lottery! My hero." I joked.

But it didn't seem like he heard me. He just shrugged and mumbled almost inaudibly, "Maybe I am the destroyer of worlds."

I took him into my arms again and whispered, "No, you're the savior of worlds and whether or not you believe me, I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so."

He looked at me questioningly.

"You think you're so alone, but you have so many who care deeply for you. You have so much." I cooed. "I've got no one here, on earth. No family. No friends. But I've never been truly alone because I had you. You've been saving me all my life." I smiled meekly.

Silence followed, briefly, before the Doctor spoke again. "Jessica you are a very wise young woman. Thank you."

"Doctor? Could I ask you something?"

He smirked, "You just did."

I lightly snickered, "No really."

"Go ahead."

"Could I come with you?"

"Come with me?" He repeated.

"Please, I know what the risks are, but I'm not happy here. I don't belong here. I belong with you." I pleaded. "I want to travel with you and fight by your side."

"Very well." He said rolling his eyes. "You can come."

I leapt into his arms, "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me!"

As he set me back down he grinned, "I believe I do."

I put my hands on my hips, "Oh, really?"

"Now your dreams can become your living reality." He smirked.

May 5, 2025 8:30 pm

I spent all of yesterday packing what I thought I'd need for traveling with the Doctor. I tried to pack as little as possible but to no avail. When I was done I had packed practically all my clothes. The Doctor just rolled his eyes at me. I could just imagine what he was thinking, "Women." Maybe I'm wrong in thinking he thought that but that's the impression he gave me.

I spoke to my landlady, whom I'd been renting my apartment from. She was happy to hear that I would be moving out and even happier when I told her when. She never seemed to like me much.

"Oiy. Don't you think you should have some place to return to when we stop back here?" The Doctor queried.

"I don't have the money to keep renting it." I answered. "Not to mention I don't think we can come back."

"And why is that?"

"Because you don't exist in my world."

"What do you mean I don't exist?"

"No you do exist, just not on this plane of existence. London never had an alien invasion; no Cybermen, no Daleks, no Doctor."

"What?"

"I believe, for some reason, you and I are linked. It's because of that link that the TARDIS took you here when I called for you. I think the TARDIS knows something we don't, so it broke through to my world."

"Sounds reasonable." The Doctor commented. "Are you okay with never coming back?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked to join you if I didn't already know that I'd never see this place again."

"You hate this reality that much?"

"I don't hate it. I just know that I don't belong here. People act like I'm the walking plague. I have no friends here, no family. Besides I want to be by your side always."

"Always, huh?"

"Oh, no you don't!"

"What? What I do?"

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking how everyone leaves you in the end, like Sarah Jane, Rose, Martha, and Donna. I won't leave you."

"Ha! That's what they all say." He sighed.

"I won't. I don't care if we're worlds apart; I'll find a way to get back to you. If you try to strip me of my memories with you, even for my own sake, I won't forget. I'd rather die than be without you. You've been a part of my life since day one; I'm not about to let you go. Not now, not ever!" I hugged him tightly. "You're a part of me, of who I am."

He hugged me in return. "Thank you. For someone I just met, you know me so very well."

"You're eyes give you away." I laughed.

Slapping on his best smile, "So where would you like to go?"

I caught my breath and without realizing it I started talking in his 90 mile an hour way. "I'd like to go to ancient Rome or Greece. I've always wanted to go to Ireland as well, right around the time when the Celts first settled there. As for planetary travels, anywhere you recommend."

"Anywhere, eh? How's about we go to Dephania?" He said as he started up the TARDIS.

"Dephania?" I asked.

"Yep. Pale lavender skies, indigo waters, and luscious emerald green mountains. It's beautiful this time of year. You'll love it!"

The picture he'd painted in my mind was gorgeous. I was practically there already!

"I'm in. Allons-y."

His smile grew and for the first time I believe it was a real one. "Allons-y!"

The TARDIS jerked about a bit and I was reminded that it was designed to have 8 pilots. Its amazing how one man, one Time Lord, could manage on his own. Then again, this Time Lord was special. The last of his kind, so brilliant and still so alone.

It seemed like hours later when we arrived at Dephania, but it was probably only a few minutes.

"We're here." The Doctor declared as he opened the doors of the TARDIS. "Welcome to Deph…an…ia…"

His speech was slowed because in front of us stood a barren desert. Sure the skies were lavender but the ground was nothing but dust and pebbles.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered as he slowly stepped out of the TARDIS.

I followed suit. He and I walked about a mile only to find more of the desert. It was like Planet of the Dead all over again.

"Should we leave bread crumbs Hansel?" I teased.

The Doctor laughed, brief as it was it seemed somewhat sincere.

We walked farther and I stopped for a moment to tie my shoe. When I looked down I saw something sticking up out of the sand. I dug around the object and found a skull of some kind. I know for sure it wasn't human. "Doctor? I think you'd better come and see this." I called.

"What?" His eyes grew large at the sight of the skull. "What's happened here?"

"I'm not sure Doc, but I have a bad feeling about all this. A really bad feeling."

"First off, its Doctor not Doc, and second I feel the same."

Fear was dancing up and down my spine and that little voice in the back of my head was telling me to run away, that I wasn't safe.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble and a huge fortress rose from under the sand. As the fortress was ascending I saw more skulls in the sand that was unearthed. I also caught sight of something glimmer as the light reflected off of it. I stepped forward, almost hypnotized.

"Oiy! What do you think you're doing?" The Doctor reprimanded.

I didn't answer. I bent down to examine the object, the fortress now hovering above us. I gasped. My heart raced even faster, "Doc..t…t…or? Um, is this what I think it is?"

He crouched a bit and he caught his breath. "What is that doing here?"

In the sand were the remains of a Dalek. I felt even more at a disadvantage. I was scared, very, very scared.

"TRESPASSERS ARE NOT PERMITTED!" A voice bellowed from within the fortress.

Without hesitation hover-like vehicles were dispersed and they were using some sort of suction device that was pulling everything in.

The Doctor and I turned to run, but I wasn't quick enough. I was yanked off my feet and pulled into some sort of bubble-like container, separated from the Doctor. The Doctor made it a few more steps before he too was sucked in by another craft.

"Doctor!!" I screamed as I pounded on the walls of my confinement. My heart was beating so fast I feared it would burst.

The Doctor, however, seemed almost excited to be captured. So like him.

We were taken back to the main fortress, which come to find out was the mother ship. There we met up in confinement, though still separated by the bubble-like container.

"Doctor?! What's going on? What are we gonna do?" I called.

"Nothing, not yet anyway." He grinned.

I wasn't comforted. Again we were separated. I was taken to a room by some creature that had what resembled a weave hairstyle, eyes the size of Petri dishes, ears like a lizard, and lips like a fish. The creature told me to wait there. How could I simply wait there? Not knowing what was in store for the Doctor or me?

After the creature left I waited about 5 minutes and then tried to leave the room. I was in for a shock, literally. The door must have had some type of alarm set to it that shocked the crud outta' me. I held my hand, which sent a tingling needle-like sensation up my arm, staring at the door. How was I to get out?

The door opened and the same creature that had put me in there, entered. "There is no leaving. You must stay."

"Why? Where is my friend?"

"The man is meeting with the master. You must wait."

Placing my hand on my hips and cocking one eyebrow I said, "Just who is this master and what does he want with us?"

"Master is leader of my kin, the Yutea. Why he meets with man is unknown, but you, you will make master happy."

"And just how will I make this 'master' happy?" I spat.

"He collects a variety of species. You are new to him. He will like."

"Excuse me, but I don't think so." I seethed.

"I must go, Master has order the disposal of man."

"What?! He can't do that!" I screamed as the Yutea waltz right out of the room, completely ignoring me.

Minutes later another Yutea entered the room along with two different aliens.

"Greetings mistress." The two unknown aliens answered in unison.

"We are here for your fitting mistress." One of the aliens stepped forward. "I am Mistress of Freschow and this is Mistress of Gretwayn. What planet are you from?"

I didn't want to say earth so I made up a planet, praying they wouldn't know I was lying. "Etherah." I answered.

The women aliens were in awe and they came closer to me "owing and awing."

The Yutea just stood there, watching. I suppose he was a guard.

The women measured me and then left, returning moments later with an outfit. "Master likes us to wear these." The Mistress of Gretwayn said, showing off her own outfit, which was strikingly similar to that of a harem girl.

**Oh no.** I thought. **This "Master" collects women for a harem?!** Shivers crawled up my back at the thought of such a pig. Taking women from their homes and using them as play things?! Oh I was furious.

"I will not wear that." I hissed.

"I'm sorry Mistress of Etherah, you must." The Mistress of Freschow answered calmly. "Master demands it. If you go against Master, there will be consequences."

"Like what?"

The women looked me up and down and gave me a knowing glance, one that told me everything I needed to know.

"Fine!" I gestured for the clothes.

The women made the Yutea turn around while I changed.

The clothes fit well, but all the same, I wasn't happy with the situation.

The Mistress of Freschow approached me and whispered, "My name is Ire'a. I was taken from my home too. I understand. When Master comes do not fight him, it will only make things worse for you. I know."

"Thank you Ire'a." I whispered back.

The women left, followed by the Yutea guard. Again I was alone in the room, scared out of my wits. **Doctor? I know you're all right. ** I sighed trying to reassure myself everything would be okay.

Hours passed by slowly. No sign of the Doctor. I was beginning to feel panic as it gnawed at my consciousness. I paced back and forth across the room.

Finally the door opened, my heart stopped as I turned to see who it was, and every ounce of me praying it was the Doctor. It wasn't. Before me stood a tall Yutea holding a staff in his left hand, and grinning with a mouthful of jagged teeth. Six Yutea escorted him, telling me that this was the "master."

He studied me closely, touching my skin with his long fingers and licking his lips. I was trembling in fear, knowing exactly what this "Master" had own his wretched mind. "Welcome."

I didn't answer.

"Ah, you are unhappy. I can change that." He said as he slid his hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Let go of me!" I snapped, pushing him away.

"Oh, a feisty one." He teased. "Guards! Leave me!"

I knew what was coming next so I tried to delay it. I slammed my fist as hard as I could into the "Master's" gut, turned on my heel to run out the door before it closed, though not quick enough.

He caught my arm, "Was that supposed to deter me?" He laughed a deep, devilish laugh and then slapped me across the face with such force I feared my neck would break. He pulled my body closer, holding me tighter.

"DOCTOR!!!!" I screamed. "DOCTOR!!!"

The door opened again and relief rushed over me. "Thank God." I sighed.

"You should release her." The Doctor said.

"Really and why is that?" The "Master" queried.

"Because I said so." The Doctor grinned as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and plugged it into a control panel beside the door. "Last chance." The Doctor warned. "No? Very well then." He pressed a button on his sonic screwdriver and suddenly this horrible shrieking sound echoed throughout the entire ship.

The master tossed me aside and covered his ears. I also covered my ears as I ran to the Doctor's side. The Yutea were all on the floor crying out in pain and behind me I heard screaming from women.

The Doctor had that look on his face, one I'd seen before, in my dreams. It was Christmas Eve and it was the first time he'd met Donna Noble. He needed someone to stop him.

I placed my hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "Stop! Please!" I cried.

He lowered his sonic screwdriver and released the button. "My ship. Where is it?" He bellowed.

The master pointed down the hallway behind us.

"I'll be contacting the Shadow Council about this." He yelled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am now. What happened to you? I heard they were going to kill you." I queried.

"I outsmarted them. I had to when I found out what they had in store for you, not to mention they took the TARDIS."

He was still pulling me along, but I pulled back. "The others, what about them?"

He looked at me, his gaze intense, "We'll take them home."

"Thank you Doctor. You're an angel." I hugged him tightly.

"Nah, thank you. I'd have killed the buggers had you not stopped me." He sighed. "I just get so upset when the people I care about are concerned."

"Me too."

May 6, 2025 10:36 pm

We spent the rest of yesterday and all of today returning all 36 captives to their home planets. We also made a visit to the Shadow Council to report what had happened there.

Now we're resting peacefully in her majesty, the Queen of England's, garden. Staying out of sight so as to stay out of mind.

"Doctor?" I began. "So what exactly happened to Dephania? Did you ever find out?"

"Yep. Apparently we went 70 years into Dephania's future." He answered calmly.

"That would mean we reported the future of a planet. Wouldn't that throw things out of alignment, so to say?" I quipped.

"Not necessarily. I made sure we visited the Shadow Council 70 years in the future. They'll be able to clean things up."

"Thanks again, for saving me… again. Don't you ever get tired of playing the hero?"

"Nah, though it can get a bit nerve wracking."

"You were worried?"

"Of course I was worried. There's something about you Jessica, maybe we are linked somehow." He paused for a bit before continuing, "I can't help trusting you. I feel like I've been with you forever."

"You have been." I giggled.

He chuckled heartily.

May 8, 2025 9:30 pm

Yesterday and today the Doctor took me all around London. He pointed out where Rose lived, where Martha worked, showed me Canary Wharf a.k.a. Torchwood. He showed me where the space ship landed and smiled as he recalled his past. It was a secretive smile though, one which held a hint of sadness.

I've been having nightmares. The master Yutea has me in his grasp, and on the floor a few feet away is the Doctor's body, which refuses to regenerate.

I confronted the Doctor about it last night when my nightmare had been particularly vivid. He held me close as I cried.

May 9, 2025 9:16 pm

I have that feeling again, the one that tells me something big is about to happen. I'm worried and excited at the same time. I haven't told the Doctor about this. I think he'd just brush it off anyway.

I find the Doctor is changing. I've always seen him as a mystery or like one big secret. But now, he's different. He speaks openly about his woes and he confides in me. He seems a bit more human now, not always wearing a mask to hide the pain of his past.

I'm also beginning to understand why his past companions were so devastated when they first left the Doctor. He's amazingly brilliant and he reminds me of a time traveling prince charming. Sure he has his moments, but I fear I'm following the same path as my predecessors. I fear I'm falling for him.

I know how much Rose Tyler loved him, how much he loved her. I know how hurt they both were when they were forced to be separated. I can't bare the thought of losing the Doctor. He's part of me, of who I am. I can't imagine my life without him. What will I do when the time comes for me to leave him? I know I swore I would never leave his side, but he is practically eternal, where I am not. When old age knocks at my door, I'll be forced to leave him. I'd hate to be a burden, to hold him back, keeping him from his destiny. I'm sure he knows this as well, that he's just being nice. I just don't know what to do!

May 13, 2025 Final entry

Two days ago the Doctor took me to Werien; a mysterious planet, one with many secrets and a long history of war.

He took me to Werien to see a cave he'd visited as a child. (Apparently there had been a brief truce between the two warring cities of Werien at that time.) Though another war was in full force when we arrived.

"Doctor? Don't you think this is a bit dangerous?" I whispered as we crouched behind a bolder.

"Nah. We won't be in any danger. The cave still hasn't been found."

"And how, my ingenious tour guide, do you know that?" I chided.

He looked at me with that grin, the one that says he up to something. "Because, it's in a tunnel that everyone knows about."

"What?!" I yipped.

"Shhh… People, aliens, you name it, they never see what's right under their own noses." He hushed.

I tilted my head to one side and cocked an eyebrow. "And?"

"The tunnel is divided into 17 different parts, 12 of which are in use right now, 4 which have been abandoned due to cave ins and 2 which are hidden by magic."

"Magic?" I asked. "I thought magic didn't exist."

"It doesn't. But to the average eyes the tunnels are disguised as holes in the ground, which are to be avoided. To the adventurers like you and I, well, they're places yet to be explored!"

"So basically, I'm playing the role of Alice in Wonderland, following you, the White Rabbit, down the rabbit hole?"

"Yep, that's one way to look at it! You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

We ventured deep into the cave, careful to avoid the soldiers. The cave echoed with war, screaming warriors and weapon blasts. It was dim, with small orb-like lights every 30 or 40 feet, which barely lit the path we traveled.

"Not much further." The Doctor whispered.

"Good." I breathed. "I don't know how much more of this my head can stand."

"Come on Jessica, where's your sense of adventure?" He teased.

"I think I left it a few miles back along with my hearing." I joked.

"Ah-ha! Here it is!" He pointed out the hole, smiling excitedly. "Ladies first."

I looked at the Doctor nervously.

"Awe, come on. I'll be right behind you." He assured.

I swallowed my nerve and jumped down the hole. It was like sliding down an obstacle course of roots and rock. For a brief couple of seconds I could see what needed to be avoided because the Doctor had a flashlight but then the tunnel forked. I went to the right and the Doctor went to the left. Near what I assume was the middle of that dark decent, I slammed my knee into a sharp rock. When I hit bottom I tumbled into a corridor, shortly followed by the Doctor who was whooping and hollering like he was on some park ride.

"HA! That was fantastic!" He laughed as he jumped to his feet. "Come on I've got something to show you!"

I stood up slowly, the pain in my knee was minimal, and so I dealt with it, limping slightly.

I followed the Doctor through a maze of tunneling, until we reached an enormous cavern. The cavern was glittering in a rainbow of magnificent colors from gemstones lining the walls.

"Its beautiful." I sighed as I reached out to run my fingers down the wall.

"No!" The Doctor yelled as he grabbed my hand mere inches from the wall. Then he gave me a serious look, "It's beautiful and very deadly. One small cut, if deep enough, is the equivalent of 5 rattlesnake bites. If you were cut you wouldn't even know feel the effects for another couple of hours. In a way, it's kind of nice. Gives one a chance to say goodbye."

"A poisonous rock?"

"The minerals secreted to make this 'rock' come not only from the soil but from the emotions of those living on this planet. Because of Werien's long history of war and death, fueled by hatred and such, these gemstones are deadly." The Doctor explained.

"What are they called?"

"Gigine."

"Gigine? That's a strange name for a gemstone." I laughed.

"In the ancient Werien language 'Gigine' means moody."

"Ok then Doctor. If these stones are so deadly why did you take me here?"

"Well, I wanted you to see them. They are quite unique."

"That they are. Thank you."

"Who goes there?!" Someone shouted.

I jumped and wrapped my arm around the Doctor's. "I thought no one knew about this place." I whispered.

"No one should." He whispered back. He pulled out his psychic paper and held it out, "Terrain Investigator John Smith and this is my assistant Jessica."

Out from the shadows stepped a Centipede looking creature. "Terrain Investigator? You must be connected to the war that's going on above. Evil creatures you are." It then called out, "Enemy! Arrest them!"

More centipedes emerged from the darkness and wrapped themselves around the Doctor and I. I cringed, fighting my want to scream, cry, even faint.

"You will follow me. Any resistance will be met with unfortunate consequences." The lead centipede commanded.

"We're in no way related to the war." The Doctor began. "The Terrain Investigation Bureau just opened recently. We go from planet to planet to collect various samples of each planets terrain."

"Explain it to our leaders." The Centipede hissed.

We followed in silence to another cavern, which reminded me of a scene from the Lord of the Rings movie. When we stopped, we were standing in front of a throne made of roots. In that throne sat a centipede "man?"

"Bow before our great leader, King Yasta!" The centipede bellowed.

We did as ordered.

"Tell me, U'ten, why have you brought these people before me?" King Yasta questioned.

The big centipede that had captured us spoke, "I believe they are part of the war above."

King Yasta's beady eyes turned back to the Doctor, "Is this true?"

"No sir. We are Terrain Investigators and are in no way affiliated with the war." The Doctor answered again holding up his physic paper.

"The paper is blank." King Yasta pointed out. "What is your purpose here? Speak the truth."

"Very well, I'm the Doctor and this is my companion, Jessica. We came to see the Gigine." The Doctor confessed.

"And why would you wish to see such a fatal organism?" King Yasta questioned.

"I'd seen it when I was a boy, they were beginning to heal, but I wanted to show my friend the effects war has on all life even rocks."

"A nice sentiment. Though quite reckless considering one side of the hole you feel down has a large Gigine protruding from the wall."

My heart sank into my stomach.

"Oh, no worries here. We're just fine." The Doctor chided.

"Are you?" King Yasta said as he looked at me. "How's you're knee?"

"M…My knee?" I stuttered, reaching to pull up my pant leg.

"Jessica you didn't touch the Gigine did you?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"She went down the side that had the Gigine." King Yasta interrupted. "We can sense death all around her."

"Why didn't you say something, Jessica?" The Doctor choked.

"I didn't think anything of it."

"Let me see your leg." The Doctor ordered.

I pulled up my pant leg and showed him a small gash on my kneecap.

"How do you feel?" He queried.

"Like my life has been drastically cut short."

"My family and I have a ritual we can perform to help send you off to the afterlife. Would you like that?" King Yasta asked.

"How much longer do I have?"

"The aura of death that surrounds you is thick. I estimate several minutes." King Yasta answered.

"Now wait a minute!" The Doctor barked. "You're just gonna' give in to death like that!? What happened to the girl who wanted to travel the universe forever with me?"

"She's still here!" I screamed. "Do you honestly think I want this?"

Tears blurred my eyes and my whole body trembled with fear and frustration.

"I want nothing more than for you to be happy, Doctor. I don't want you to suffer anymore from the pains of loneliness. I wanted only to make you smile. Not that fake smile I've seen so many times in the past, but a real, truly genuine smile." I said sobbing.

"Jessica." The Doctor sighed as he stepped closer to me. "I…"

I didn't hear the rest. My vision went black. I heard a voice calling out to me, calling me to find it. I was in complete darkness, being lead only by my hearing. I wondered fro what seemed like hours until finally I came across a woman, clothed in a golden flowing fabric.

"Jessica. You have such a gentle, giving nature. Your soul desire is to make him happy, truly happy and for that I am grateful. I've been searching for such a long time for someone who could help him, guide him. I sent out many seeds of knowledge, gifts similar to his own. You were the only one to embrace the seed I'd sown. So when you called out for him so many nights ago, I came and brought him with me. He needs you. Therefore as long as he lives, so shall you." She then breathed on me.

I felt myself being thrown backwards, "Wait! Who are you?"

"I am known by many names, but you know me as TARDIS."

"Jessica! Jessica! I'm so sorry." The Doctor cried as he rocked me back and forth.

"Doctor?" I whispered.

"Jessica?! How? You were dead." He gasped jerking back.

"I don't know really." I answered. "The TARDIS…"

"Yes. We're back at the TARDIS. The centipedes were kind enough to bring us back, sympathetic for your passing. I still don't get it. How are you alive?" The Doctor stuttered.

I explained everything to the Doctor. I told him what I'd seen and whom I'd met and the gift she'd given me.

"The TARDIS brought you back to life?" He stammered.

"She did something along the same lines with Captain Jack didn't she?" I smiled.

"That was Rose's will." He argued.

"My will is to stay by your side always, to make you happy. The TARDIS understood that and I have a feeling she wants you to be happy as well. She brought me back to life so you won't be lonely anymore. She gave me the gift to see time and space so I'd be able to better understand you. I think she loves you just as much as I do, if not more."

A huge grin appeared on his face, "Love?"

My face must have turned ten shades of red before I finally spoke, "Yes. Love. I do love you Doctor, so very much. You've been my world since the day I was born."

"The people who love me always get hurt." He sighed.

"Not this one. I won't go down without a fight and even then I'll never give up."

The Doctor hasn't said he loves me. I believe he fears hurting me. But I know I'll love him no matter what. Life seems more precious than ever now and every moment becomes an eternal memory, never to be forgotten. Maybe someday I'll be able to help heal the wounds of the past. And then a new and more exciting adventure can begin.


End file.
